Typically, electronic devices are known in which an air flow generated by a fan inside the housing is first made to pass through a heat releasing portion of a heat transfer mechanism and then discharged through an exhaust outlet that is formed on an outer wall of the housing.
With regard to such electronic devices, there is a demand for enhancing the efficiency in discharging heat along with the air flow to the outside of the housing.